Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 8 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 42 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 5 - 8 \times 5 + 7 $ $ = 5 - 40 + 7 $ $ = -35 + 7 $ $ = -28 $